Breaking the Cycle
by Wintreaux
Summary: It wasn't even twenty minutes later when Penny found herself confined in the small space of the houses' den, in the dark with a bottle of tequila and a glass in front of her; although there was no need for the glass because she was doing just fine without it. Glasses were for people who had self-control, she had none. Leonard/Penny - No Romance - AU - NOT Lenny Friendly -


**Breaking the Cycle.**

"We fight every day, this isn't normal!" A tired Penny cried.

"You know Penny, a lot of things aren't normal. We just have to keep on going with life," her husband, Leonard replied back. Slamming her body into a chair she slumped, "No Leonard…this, this just isn't normal anymore." Leonard knew his wife was right. Everyday they'd fight, for the littlest things too, it wasn't any normal conflict it was a full out 'who-can-yell-the-loudest' contest and neither of them would back down due to their stubborn personality. If this marriage was going to last another year, they would have to get their problems resolved.

"Penny, I promise you we will solve this. I don't understand why we keep fighting because in the end we don't even remember what we're fighting for. It's just a continuous battle of who can stand the longest."

Penny looked up from the rectangular oak wood table they had set in their dining room, it being the first piece of furniture they excitedly put in their new home, five years ago. Who knew that one year after placing this table down, they'd start fighting like cat and dog? What he said was true, most of the times they'd go to bed mad at each other and she didn't know about Leonard, but she hated going to bed knowing her husband was angry with her, it hurt. Many times, he'd try to apologize but she'd just say 'no' and she was 'fed up with this routine' and he was too. But what were they going to do?

"You promise me a lot of things," she said before getting up and walking away to distract herself from the brewing conflict by cleaning the kitchen…all over again.

Leonard stood up and watched his wife's figure from the back take a broom and sweep the kitchen floor. His eyes turned to slits and he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I don't want to argue with you Penny."

She stopped sweeping the already spotless tiled floor but didn't look at him, "then don't," was all she said as she went back to cleaning.

She didn't even have to turn around to know what he was going to do next. He was going to take his hands from his pockets, rub the bridge of his nose (his glasses in the way), turn around grab his keys and open the door…

"I'll be out," was all she heard from the front door followed by a bang. Not even two minutes later she was on the floor in a broken mess. She couldn't keep going on like this. Something had to be done, she was sure this wasn't healthy, this relationship they had between them it wasn't good. When they were younger and lived across the hall from each other, it seemed like a good idea. Maybe that was because they had a child on the way. They were stupid and they were careless, but do they regret the little eight-year-old boy they have to this very day? No, not at all.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later when Penny found herself confined in the small space of the houses' den, in the dark with a bottle of tequila and a glass in front of her; although there was no need for the glass because she was doing just fine without it. Glasses were for people who had self-control, she had none. She realized she was drinking for her husband, she was drinking for herself, she was drinking for the neighbors that put up with the couples twenty-four-hour bickering, and most importantly she was drinking for her poor son that had to come home and see his supposed-to-be-happy parents arguing over spilt milk. She was drinking to everything that went wrong. It wasn't her fault, but yet she couldn't stop thinking, it takes two.

It was like her soul was gone. She was emotionless, her skin was pale, and her eyes read nothing, she had nothing to live for anymore. She couldn't get along with her husband, and her child probably hated her for always yelling at his father. Penny heard Elijah –their son- fussing around upstairs. But she couldn't find it in her to move. Her legs wouldn't move, her body was numb, and she felt nothing, maybe one more shot of Tequila could get to her? Maybe she'd wake up in the morning without a memory of tonight; that would make everything better. Only to have Leonard scold her again for her childish behavior although it stands for double-standards when he is the one that left her alone after they had a disagreement. What were they fighting about? That's beyond her thoughts, it's a never-ending battle between the two, and she's afraid it's never going to stop.

It wasn't until two in the morning, she moved from the den into their bedroom, not before checking on Elijah to see he was soundlessly asleep in his _The Flash_ sheets that Uncle Sheldon had got him, and if any of his friends found out he would be 'dead' according to him and she couldn't help but smile at the memories of her and her elementary life. But not long after she was changed and ready for bed did her bedroom door open again revealing a thrashed Leonard. She wasn't in the mood for another argument she was tired and had a horrible headache. She'd deal with him tomorrow. So, she carried on like she didn't notice his presence and went straight to bed, but not before separating herself from him with a pillow in hopes to keep the scent of another woman off of her.

A Sunday morning like always, the same routine always because there was a previous fight that had them in an awkward state. Leonard would wake up first and stay in the habit of their earlier years by watching his loved wife sleep until he'd come to his senses and realize he fell asleep in the same clothes from the previous day. He'd hear Penny waking up and pretend he was asleep still, he'd allow her to have the bathroom first in hopes she'd make breakfast and just to avoid another argument.

It would take her an hour to come out of the bathroom that was filled with steam afterwards, and when he knew she descended the wooden stairs, he'd make his way to the connected bathroom and occupy it for as long as the hot water would allow him to. Purposely stalling with his clothes one at a time, until his phone would beep, reminding him it was his turn to drop Elijah off at Soccer practice. He'd put on a fake smile for his son and jog down the stairs like everything was A-OK when in reality it wasn't, and he knew he was going to get a mouthful when he came back home. So, he'd stall, like stalling would do everything in the world justice. It only made Penny even angrier; don't avoid the issues at hand.

"Dad we're going to be late!" Was the first thing he heard when he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he saw his boy putting on his cleated shoes while trying to usher his father out the door. It was amazing how fast they grew up, but his voice didn't even hit puberty yet. Leonard couldn't help but smile at the old times he had with his father. So, he wasn't going to dwell on the past.

Sending a glance over to Penny she turned her shoulder so he couldn't see her face. He shook his head and walked out the door without breakfast but with his son. If not a healthy relationship with his wife, why should he let it affect the relationship he had with his son?

She couldn't look at him anymore, it was hard enough as it is to look at him when arguing but now that she had the proof he cheated on her…why was she still with him? Her son needed a mother, but she didn't need the heartbreak every day. She picked up the papers that were hidden on the counter under a placemat. She read the top of the paper, 'Divorce'; she knew it had to be done someday. Maybe that day was today? She searched for a pen and sat down at the same table she was at just last night. She been through a lot with Leonard, was she really going to leave that behind? She let a lone tear escape her eye and shook her head, signing her name on the line that said, 'Spouse {one} Signature' and left the line that said 'Spouse {two} Signature' blank for Leonard. Hearing the car pull up in the driveway she shuffled the papers around quickly and shoved them in her apron pocket. Thanking God silently that the pocket was big enough to fit 3 sheets of paper.

You could feel the tension as soon as the door was opened, Leonard was dreading the moment and Penny was anticipating the ones where she was free from this nightmare, she was licensed to call a marriage. "Penny," she heard his voice. She knew he was behind her standing there with that look on his face, his eyebrows knitted together as if he were expecting something. But no, she wasn't going to give in, not so easily was she. "Leonard."

Leonard knew this wasn't going to be as sweet and as easy as he hoped it to be, so he unfolded his arms and took a seat at the oak table that seemed to be getting a lot of company lately. He folded his arms across his chest and examined the kitchen for no particular reason, might as well get comfortable. Penny turned around a plate of food in her hand and dropped it in front of Leonard on the table; her face took him by surprise. Her eyes from a beautiful emerald green to blood shot red as if she's been crying, and her face hollow, stoned with no emotion. Did this affect her so much? He looked down at the plate and eyed it carefully, women are capable of doing anything and his, well his is capable of killing just about anything. She stared at him, "It's well edible. I didn't poison it. Eat."

He still didn't trust the food she laid out in front of him, so he picked up the coffee instead, it was hotter than usual, but he expected that. He took the cup from his lips once he saw the smirk grow on her face. Something was up and he needed to know what. "What?"

She shook her head and walked around the table back to the stove scrubbing the surface that was already flawless. "What did you do last night?" She said casually.

He was taken back by the tone of her voice, casual, as if she didn't care. "I was out with my friends…I came home right after."

Penny didn't buy his lie. He did something more, she was sure of it because the smell of his clothes and the lipstick stains on his shirt said a whole lot more. "Who is she?" She said suddenly each word sounding like a dagger hitting his chest. His eyebrows knitted together, in that pathetic way he always did when he was caught, and he stood up, "Are you accusing me of cheating?"

Penny scoffed and turned around, _accusing_. That was cute. He was going to deny this whole situation. Now they were going to _have_ a situation. "I saw the pink lipstick stains on your collar, and I smelt the cheap perfume on your shirt, I'm not accusing I'm stating!" Penny said more bewildered than ever before. Leonard knew he was caught but what was he going to do? He was drunk and mad; he needed to let frustration go, it wasn't his fault. "So what? Maybe I did do something I shouldn't have done. We all make mistakes." Penny shook her head, "Never have I once in all of our years cheat on you."

Leonard looked away from her face feeling guiltier than ever, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Penny looked at Leonard's hand and looked back up at his face, "Because unlike you I still wear my wedding ring!" She said throwing the ring at him and taking the divorce papers out of her pocket, "I'm filing for divorce. We can do a custody battle, either way it'll show I'm a more stable parent then you. Get your best people, I don't care. I'm sick of you!"

But before he could reply, she was the one that slammed the door on her way out this time.

* * *

**LMFAO, why are the 'Lenny' shippers so mad? I didn't bash Leonard AT ALL. I made him CANON. Cause if you guys forgot...it's CANON THAT LEONARD CHEATED ON PENNY! So don't be mad at me, be mad at your fav nerd for being a whoring homunculus. Wipe your tears with the napkin Penny got Sheldon for Saturnalia and move on with your miserable lives.**


End file.
